How Time Flies
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: For the turtles' 30th anniversary! A bunch of unrelated drabbles and one-shots depicting how quickly thirty years can fly by.
1. Ch 1 - Still a 5-year Old

**Is anyone else excited for the turtles' 30th anniversary? I am! So of course I wanted to write fanfiction to celebrate! It'll probably be a bunch of drabbles, and I will update until the date of the actual anniversary. (March 30th!) After that it'll be completed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mike, how many times will I have to tell you to stop putting your feet on the coffee table?!" Leonardo stood right in front of his youngest brother, hands on hips and an irritated expression on his beak. The orange clad turtle rolled his eyes in exasperation.<p>

"Just another thirty years or so, bro." Mike shrugged, leaning around his brother to continue watching his show. "Not including the thirty already passed." And let him tell you, those thirty years were NOT good for Leonardo! He's gotten... *gasp* FAT!

"Mikey, you're THIRTY years old!" Leonardo hissed, leaning in close to the other turtle's face. "Act like it!" Baby blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Leo!" Michelangelo whined. "MIKE, remember? I haven't gone by Mikey for almost five years! Sheesh... And you call me your brother!"

Leo sighed. Thirty years or not, Michelangelo would ALWAYS act like a five year old.

"Leeeooooo! How many times do I have to tell you? Get out of my way! I'm trying to watch The Simpsons!" Leonardo stared at his brother and sighed, but shuffled out of his way. He watched in disgust as popcorn flew out of the orange clad turtle's mouth when someone on screen said some lame joke.

Yup, a spoiled, annoying five-year old.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it! Leave a review; and if you have any ideas you want me to try to write, leave it in a review or shoot me a PM! Have a great day, y'all! <strong>


	2. Ch 2 - Skateboarding Struggles

**I can see Mike being the one to have to really adjust to being 30; he's still a kid at heart! :) I don't know how long this story will be, either. ****I'm up for any ideas anyone has, so leave them in a review or a PM! **

**I forgot to say this in the first chapter, but I don't any TMNT! I'd hate to say it but I'd probably treat them like Moffat treats his characters.. *giggles nervously* oops.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's your old skateboard." Don rolled his eyes. "Big deal." He turned back to his piles and rummaged through them again; doing his best not to stick his hand into any of the unrecognizable objects. Who knows what could be down here; he'd made countless inventions to help take down the Foot that would take off his hand like a knife cutting through butter.<p>

"I wonder if I can still ride it..." Mike twirled the old, beat-up skateboard from his teens on one finger.

Don took one glance at the crazed grin on Mike's face and shuddered. "I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Trust me, Don!"

"I don't know, Mike..." Don stood slightly behind his little brother, eye ridges furrowed in hesitation. "It's been like 10 years since you've touched that thing..."

"Oh, lighten up, bro!" Mike smirked. "It's like riding a bike! Once you learn how to do it, you will always remember!" The orange clad turtle shoved his helmet down on his head and snapped the clip. He slipped on his elbow and knee pads and giggled. "Dude! I just got a heavy dose of nostalgia up in here!" Mike dropped the skateboard on the ground, and Don winced at the loud clatter.

"Mike, you're going to hurt yourself!" Don cautioned, shaking his head slightly. Mike gave off a small "nahhh" and rolled his eyes.

"You're such a worrywart! I'll be fine!" He placed one foot on it, and the front of the board bucked up. "Look, dude! I can still do a wheelie!"

"Mike, that's not a wheelie..."

"Well I'm sure I can still do one!" The orange clad turtle pushed off with his foot, and the skateboard took off. The rusty wheels creaked and groaned, but he was moving! "Woohoo!" Mike cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Don rolled his eyes.

"Fantastic. Now, can we keep working?"

"What's the fun in that?" Mike looked over his shoulder at his older brother and smirked, not paying attention to the concrete wall getting closer and closer.

"Mikey! Look out!" Don said. The youngest turtle turned around just in time to crash into the wall. Don cringed and the smack of shell on concrete and closed his eyes as the turtle wobbled unsteadily and fell back into a pile of Leo's broken toasters, tail in the air. Don rushed over and threw boxes and metal bits aside to uncover his brother. The helmet was tilted over his forehead, and Mike pushed it back up.

Mike looked up at Don with a sheepish grin on his face. "Oops."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks to everyone who already did! :D <strong>

**BTW, the Stealthy Stories competition is almost here! You guys should totally participate; someone nominated me for best new author! (I honestly can't tell you how loud I screamed...) That's such an honor! So you guys should go vote! Even if you don't vote for me, it's great if you go and support your fav authors and stories! :) **

**Have a good day, y'all! **


	3. Ch 3 - A Tribute to Master Splinter

**Sorry for the long wait. I'd been working on _Dear Raphael_ for a while! (Which I'm super proud of. Go check it out if you'd like!) So sorry again. **

**That's why you're getting this one-shot tonight. A sorry to keep you waiting peace offering. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Leonardo sighed, pulling his hat down over his eyes and flipping up his coat collar. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was tailing him; the street was clear. Lampposts flickered dimly on both sides of him, and he turned his gaze back down to the road in front of him.<p>

He padded along swiftly, not quite running but not quite walking either; he had places to be, places to go before his brothers realized he had snuck out. The tall trees from Central Park loomed over him, and he grunted as he flipped himself over the fence. Hey, it was after hours; it's not like he could just stroll on in!

The wind whistled, ruffling his coat and only succeeding in rustling the bushes. Leo ducked behind the bushes and peered over, making sure the patrolling security guards weren't around. Using his chance, he turned and bolted, running further and further into the park, flipping once or twice over park benches and trash cans. He was a turtle on a mission.

Finally, he approached his destination: a lone grave in a small clearing at the back of the park. Leaves were scattered over the grass, giving the grave a look proving it had been undisturbed; Leo breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Leo walked up to the grave with a sad smile on his face. "Master Splinter," he bowed at the crystallized cane in respect. "It's been a while; I'm sorry for not visiting you sooner." No answer.

"Do you know what today is?" Leo tilted his head slightly to the side. "Today is the seven year anniversary of your death." Leo stayed silent. Seven years ago today, his father and Sensei had gone to sleep and hadn't woken up the next morning. Donny said it was peaceful, and that he hadn't felt pain, and for that, Leo was grateful. He'd been angry for a long time after that. How DARE he desert them? How dare he leave them and make him the leader of the clan, at the ripe old age of 23!?

In the end it had been Mikey who'd confronted him about it. "Leo, it isn't his fault! You know he'd have wanted to stay if he could've! He knew it was his time, and now he's in a better place. And if you can't accept that, then you obviously didn't learn anything from him!"

Leo can still feel the sharp sting of Mikey's fist across his cheek.

It had taken a while, but Leo had eventually grown to accept the fact that yes, Master Splinter may be gone from this world, but he'd always be there, guiding and watching him. Leo had been planning on visiting the Ancient One to learn how to contact the spirit world through mediation to speak with him! "I'm not even sure if the others remember what today is," Leo admitted, sheepishly scratching at the back of his arm. "I know Mike knows, and my guess is that Don is aware, too. Raph, on the other hand, well, you know how he is." Leo rolled his eyes. "Ever the same."

The snap of a twig broke through the silence, and Leo twirled around, cape flapping dramatically. A few beams of light poked through the trees, and the turtle crouched down. "Hello?" A male voice whispered. "Is anybody there?" Leo could barely make out the light brown uniform and the clunky black shoes through the shadows. "Hello?"

Leo turned his head back towards the grave. Just like somebody to cut his visit short. "I'll be sure to visit again soon. Until next year, Master Splinter." He bowed his head once more and leapt across the clearing into the bushes.

"I still miss you."

* * *

><p><strong>I always imagined Leo as the one to sneak out for midnight visits and tributes to Master Splinter once he passed away. Just something the perfect eldest brother would do! <strong>

**Remember, I really need some ideas! I have one I'm working on, but I'm sorta stuck for now. So please help a girl out, will ya? **

**Hope you weren't completely disappointed in this one like I was. I think I rushed it, but then again, these were supposed to be drabbles. **

**Anyhoo... Laterz!**


	4. Ch 4 - We're OLD!

**Another drabble. Leave a review, or idea, people! Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"I have an announcement to make!" Mike cleared his throat and stood straight and tall in front of his brothers, and more importantly, the TV.<p>

Three groans echoed his words. "Come on, Mike! You're in the way!" Raph complained, rolling his eyes. Leo merely shifted to the left, eyes glued to the program. Don didn't even look up from his book.

"But it's important!" The inner 5-year old in the orange clad turtle came out, and he let his arms dangle childishly.

"Shhh!" Don looked up suddenly from his book and glared at his brother. "If you're going to say something, hurry it up, will ya?" Raph silently cursed the day Don grew up and became more outgoing; the pushover days were gone.

"Fine.." Mike huffed. "Guys..." Mike started out, drawing out the S dramatically. Leo flickered his gaze to Mike briefly before looking back to the TV. "We're... OLD!"

Don's book clattered to his lap. Raph's jaw dropped open. Leo clicked the Off button on his remote. Slowly, the brothers looked at each other with wide, wide eyes. All three heads swiveled back to their youngest brother.

And with one voice, a unanimous "NO!" was decreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor boys. You're not THAT old! By the way, is there an exact age for April &amp; Casey when they first met the turtles? Just in case they do decide to make a special cameo appearance in this fic! Thanks! Have a good day. Leave a review!<strong>


End file.
